


Breaking The Rules

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Rules

"I broke all my rules for you..."

Katie speaks softly and John can see how much she is shaking even as he moves to pull her closer. 

"I know... and I love you for it."

His voice is gentle, his touch light over her waist, keeping her close, his lips brushing her ear gently. 

"I love you, my rule-breaker."

Katie half-smiles, relaxing into his arms and speaks softly. 

"I love you too."

He smiles, kissing her shoulder gently even as he pulls back, letting her lean on him still, his touch light as he turns her to face him, kissing her softly. 

"My beautiful Katie..."

"My John."


End file.
